Le Musicien et le Phénix
by CrimsonAech
Summary: Ça ressemblait au titre d'une fable. Une de celles qui finissent par "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Mais ce n'était pas une fable. C'était une histoire réelle. Une de celles écrites dans la souffrance et les larmes. Parce que la beauté s'accompagne souvent de la violence.


**Brook et Marco. A priori, ce n'est pas le premier duo auquel j'aurais pensé, spontanément. Et pourtant, j'ai eu cette idée quand j'ai découvert Brook pour la première fois. Je l'ai laissée me trotter dans la tête et voici le résultat ; plus nostalgique que réellement triste, je l'espère. **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas vécu très longtemps. Pas très vieux non plus, forcément. Choper n'avait même pas atteint la trentaine. Mais ils avaient eu une vie bien plus remplie que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus belle, plus intense. Plus cruelle, aussi, dans un sens. Parce que la beauté s'accompagne souvent de la violence.

.

Brook s'assoie en tailleur à même le sol et pose son archet sur les cordes de son violon. Devant lui, les dix tombes disposées en arc de cercle sur le haut de l'oasis renvoient des ombres inquiétantes sur le sable doré. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû avoir droit à une sépulture décente. De toutes façons, le cimetière des pirates reste le fond de l'océan. Mais Vivi avait insisté et fait ériger la première tombe dans un des oasis florissant derrière le palais d'Alabasta. Celle de Robin. Luffy avait remercié la jeune reine pendant des jours entiers. Il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner le corps de sa _nakama_ au fond de la mer.

Le squelette regarde fixement devant lui, inspire profondément. Le vent se lève doucement, jouant un instant avec les mèches drues du pirate. Sa main se met à bouger. Le son clair de l'instrument qui s'élève droit vers le ciel lui arrache un frisson dans tous ses os.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas vécu longtemps, mais ils avaient vu plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils avaient conquis Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde. Ils avaient mouillés plusieurs fois dans les criques de Laugh Tale. Depuis cent-quatre ans, cet exploit n'avait été égalé que deux fois ; par l'équipage de Marco, puis par l'équipage de Shanks. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient voulu du titre de Roi des Pirates. Ils avaient accepté Luffy.

Brook se laisse emporter par la musique. D'abord une musique tsigane pour accaparer l'attention de l'équipage. Puis, un morceau jazzy pour Robin et Sanji qui adore cuisiner au son de la musique. Une valse langoureuse pour Nami. Un air folk pour Vivi et Jinbe. Une chanson celtique pour Chopper et Usopp.

Un sourire étire son visage alors que les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Vivi avait fini par les rejoindre. Au bout de sept ans de règne, elle avait abdiqué la couronne et formé la République d'Alabasta. Ce seul acte lui avait valu une prime de la part du Gouvernement Mondial qui avait perdu par la même occasion son autorité sur tout un pays et ses citoyens. Brook ricane alors qu'il enchaîne un son plus rock pour Zoro et Franky. Les autres ne l'ont pas connu, mais lui a vu la chute du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine. Après cela, Sabo avait disparu dans la nature et plus personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui.

Pour Luffy, les notes du Saké de Binks résonnent dans les airs. Avec la fin de la répression, l'âge d'or de la piraterie s'était également terminé. À croire que les Hommes avaient besoin de sentir une certaine forme d'oppression pour exprimer leur envie de liberté.

– Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu la jouer…

Brook laisse un fin sourire étirer les os de son visage. Sans s'arrêter de jouer, il tourne à demi la tête vers son interlocuteur qui s'avance vers les tombes face à lui. Il l'observe incliner légèrement la tête et ce simple geste lui fait chaud au cœur. Les personnes à avoir obtenu une telle marque de respect de la part du Phénix sont rares, il le sait. En battant doucement la mesure du bout du doigt contre sa hanche, Marco observe avec attention les dessins gravés dans les pierres blanches, seul moyen de déterminer leur appartenance. Il penche la tête sur le côté, étonné, avant de pointer la seule tombe vierge.

– À qui appartient-elle ?

– À Vivi, répond Brook en faisant crisser son archet sur les cordes une dernière fois. Elle aurait dû être enterrée dans le caveau royal mais elle a expressément demandé à être ici, avec nous. Cobra a accédé à sa requête et gardé le secret.

Brook plonge ses yeux morts dans le regard électrique de Marco qui sourit en pensant au comportement de la jeune reine et au fait qu'elle avait réussi le tour de force d'offrir aux Chapeau de Paille un dernier petit coin de paradis en les soustrayant à l'avidité de la Marine.

– Après tout, elle faisait partie de l'équipage.

Brook range son violon et sort de la poche de son manteau noir une bouteille de saké qu'il débouche avec les dents avant de saluer ses compagnons et d'avaler une longue gorgée. Il reste ainsi, pensif, à contempler les tombes dans le soleil couchant. Tellement jeunes… Seuls Nami et Sanji étaient morts de vieillesse. Tous les autres s'étaient éteints dans les combats, les tempêtes. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de regrets car chacun avait vécu la vie qu'il désirait.

Brook sent la main de Marco presser son bras en un soutien silencieux. Il lui adresse un regard chargé d'émotions que le Phénix lui rend, sans un mot.

Ils se comprennent mieux que personnes. Ils ont tous les deux enterré leur capitaine, ainsi que bon nombre de leurs _nakamas_. Ils ont vu l'avènement de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, et aussi son déclin. Ils sont tous les deux figés dans un temps qui n'est plus le leur.

Ils ne sont plus que les vestiges d'un passé révolu et ils luttent chaque instant contre l'envie de plonger une fois pour toute dans la mer et de se laisser avaler par les profondeurs noires de l'océan pour un aller simple chez Davy Jones, que même leur fruit du démon qui les empêche de mourir ne pourra éviter.

Avec un fin sourire, Marco se transforme en phénix et Brook monte sur son dos, après un dernier regard derrière lui.

– Je reviendrai l'année prochaine aussi, murmure-t-il en abaissant son chapeau haut de forme sur ses yeux. Yohohoho !

* * *

**J'ai eu cette pensée au moment où Brook rejoint l'équipage de Luffy. S'il survit à Grand Line et au Nouveau Monde, il enterrera **_**forcément**_** ses nakamas, et ce pour la deuxième fois. Bien déprimée par cette idée, j'ai décidé de ne plus y penser. Et puis, j'ai découvert Marco. Et là, le choc, la révélation avec un grand « r ». **

**Marco est **_**pareil**_**.**

**Complètement. Absolument, pareil. Marco qui garde la même tronche depuis l'époque de Roger, parce que lui aussi, son fruit du démon l'empêche de mourir… Et cet OS est né. J'aime imaginer que ces deux pirates condamnés à la solitude continuent à arpenter les mers ensemble. Après tout, le Nouveau Monde est assez vaste pour leur offrir encore de belles aventures. **

**Quant au cimetière des pirates, il existe une formulation anglaise très poétique : « **_**Davy Jones's Locker**_** », qui signifie littéralement « **_**le casier de Davy Jones**_** », le fond de la mer, là où reposent les marins perdus. Si ni Brook, ni Marco ne poseront jamais un genou à terre devant une déité, quelle qu'elle soit, je pense sincèrement que la pensée de voguer sur l'océan pour l'éternité doit leur plaire ; et j'ai rajouté cette idée à l'OS. **

**Sur ce, je vous dit à une prochaine, **

**Aech.**


End file.
